1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equestrian riding aid for training a rider to properly sit and ride a horse with the correct riding posture.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various saddles and equestrian riding aids have been developed for restraining a rider to a saddle or to provide a therapeutic saddle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,434 to Erickson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,822 to Holzhauzer, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,005 to Jacobi disclose straps and retaining devices for securing a rider to a saddle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,133 to Travis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,327 to Dohln, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,986 to Gonzales disclose therapeutic saddles for providing a more comfortable riding saddle for a rider.
Heretofore, the prior art has not addressed or provided an equestrian riding aid which trains a rider to sit properly on a horse in order to achieve the correct posture thereon.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an equestrian riding aid which will train a rider to sit properly on a horse and to develop the correct posture for riding the horse.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an equestrian riding aid which will allow a rider to adjust their muscles and seat development to remember the correct and most effective position on any horse.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an equestrian riding aid including a strap which surrounds the horse and the rider to assist in retaining the rider on the horse.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a strap which can be quickly and easily released by the rider using a quick release system.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.